Hypnotize (H4)
Hypnotize is a fifth-level Order Magic spell in Heroes of Might and Magic IV that costs twelve spell points and brings the target under the caster's control for 3 turns. Comments The grandaddy of mind spells, some multiplayer games ban its use because of its ability to turn the certain defeat of a vastly outnumbered army into a surprising victory. Line-of-sight is significantly not required. Hypnotized stacks brought under your control can still be attacked by your creatures and heroes with spells and melee, although ranged attacks will not target them. Blessings you cast will affect these turned creatures, and so will curses sent by you or your opponent, so take note of any mass spells you may be considering when utilizing Hypnotize. Against an opponent with one or two dominant stacks, Hypnotize can often be used to kill the entire remaining opposing army, using only its own stack. After the dirty work is done, the Hypnotized army is sent to a far corner, weighted with curses, and cut to ribbons with spells or, after the spell lapses, ranged attacks. Hypnotized targets have access to all their normal attacks, spells, and skills. Hypnotized heroes will confer army bonuses at the beginning of the next round on their new allies. A turncoat target will suffer from any mixed-army morale problems then as well. Turned targets can be re-turned by casting Hypnotize on them again. Between two Order caster armies, "Mesmer Duels" often hinge on the vagaries of luck and morale rolls at the beginning of each combat round. In these cases, having your caster take his turn at the optimum moment is the difference between hanging a new set of ears on your belt, or a trip to your enemy's prison. Hypnotize is negated by the Mind Shield and has no effect on undead, mechanical, or elemental creatures. The Crown of Enchantment can confer on the caster the ability to target some otherwise immune creatures with mind spells. Mermaids have a chance of casting this spell on their target every time they attack. In the Equilibris mod, Hypnotize requires line-of-sight. Advanced Strategies Hypnosis vs. Mixed Ranged/Melee Enemies in Loose Formation: Quite often, the Order caster will be tempted to Hypnotize one stack of ranged attacker enemies, then deal with the rest in turn. However, there is a better way of countering mixed ranged/melee armies. In the example to the left, a modest Order army has attacked a heavily fortified keep, protected by pikemen and crossbowmen. The Order mage in slot 2 at position A''' goes first, and like the genies in slot 1, has a clear line of sight to the crossbowmen in slot 2, enabling the mage to Hypnotize them. Being an advanced strategist, the mage casts his Hypnosis on the pikemen in slot 5 instead. The Genies then cast Song of Peace on the Crossbowmen in slot 2. When it is time for the turned Pikemen to move, they melee attack from position '''B, engaging stacks of Crossbowmen in both slots 4 and 6, thus preventing them from using their ranged attacks. In this way, using Hypnosis and another caster with Song of Peace, Confusion, Wasp Swarm, Blind, Berserk, Terror or Forgetfulness, the player can negate the actions of four enemy stacks, including all three ranged stacks, in the first combat round, while using only two spells. Category:Heroes IV spells